Endless Rain
by deepinspace
Summary: The two of them have always been running away, only this time they ran into each other. KakaSasu, shounen ai.
1. Endless Rain: Chapter I

**Endless Rain**

**_By: Rixiel_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong ******

**to**** the great Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. **

**Endless Rain and Say Anything are awesome songs by X Japan. Translation is from http:www.x-japan.de/ Credits go to the translator.**

**Note:** Been a long long time since I wrote a fanfic! Sorry if I did a bad job of portraying the two. Thank you for reading and do drop me a review, it will be greatly appreciated! Thanks thanks! )

A special thank you to my massster. ) I love you!!!

**Endless Rain: Chapter 1 **

****

_"Endless rain, fall on my heart, _

_In this wounded soul._

_Let me forget, _

_All of the hate, all of the sadness."_

_X Japan – Endless Rain_

Kakashi watched the silent figure standing before the grave. It was the resting place for the Uchiha clan. From his hidden spot, Kakashi took in the heartbreaking sight before him.

The figure was clad in black, silent and unmoving, with his head was bowed low. In his hands, he held a small bouquet was white lilies and Kakashi marveled at how it complemented his ivory complexion. It was only drizzling, but the boy had been in the rain long enough to be soaked to the skin. His clothes clung onto his slender form and droplets of water were sliding off his hair.

How long had he been standing here? Sasuke didn't know. He was numb. Numb from the rain pelting on his body, from the smell of rain, from the cold of the wind and the sound of the rain falling around him drowned out everything else. He closed his eyes and let the numbness wash through his body. It was welcoming, to be unable to feel anything.

The rain was getting heavier, Sasuke was aware that he should be seeking shelter, but his body felt like lead. Even a simple thing like breathing, he felt like it was done in slow motion.

Suddenly, the rain was no longer falling on him and a warm presence beside him erased the cold. "Sasuke." It was that low familiar voice. Sasuke tried to say something, but neither his body nor brain responded to his request.

"Mou, you're going to get sick if you continue standing in the rain like this." The voice was soothing and Sasuke felt an arm around his shoulder. He felt himself nodding before sinking into the warmth and strength. Felt himself being lifted off the ground and into a gentle embrace. Felt an arm shifting to cradle his head in broad shoulders and the vibration of muscles that were in sync with the rhythmic pulse. A familiar smell invaded his senses. His hands reached out to grip soft black fabric as he let his body be consumed by it all.

It was too easy to lift Sasuke up and he was too light a weight in his arms, Kakashi noted. The boy should eat more. The journey to Sasuke's place was quiet, uninterrupted by any conversation. There was no need for anything to be said, everything was understood in their silence.

Kakashi opened the door with a spare key that he had gotten from Sasuke. Kakashi had requested that they each kept a spare key to both of their houses. "Just in case." Kakashi had told him.

Gently, Kakashi placed Sasuke on his chair. Grabbing a towel, he began rubbing him dry. Seeing that some colour was returning to Sasuke's skin, Kakashi wrapped him up in another towel before getting dry clothes from the closet. "You better get out of those wet clothes. I'll be back." Kakashi told him

Before Sasuke knew what he was doing, he was grabbed Kakashi's hand. Sasuke felt the heat creeping up to his cheeks at his reaction.

"I'm only going to your kitchen." Kakashi squeezed the smaller hand in his comfortingly.

"Don't go." Wide, innocent eyes looked up at him. There was so much sorrow and loneliness behind dark orbs, emotions that Sasuke rarely displayed. "Please."

"I won't." Kakashi assured and he took the boy into his arms. "Thank you." The boy whispered as he buried his head into the crock of Kakashi's neck.

"It's ok to cry, if you want to." Kakashi told the boy as he stroked dark silky hair that was still slightly damp. He knew that it was hard on the boy, to have to always force himself to remember the hatred, to never allow himself to remain weak and to keep up with the standards he set for himself. Sasuke always appeared strong, cold and indifferent. Even when he was upset, he would just bite his lips till blood dripped from them. He was always so hard on himself, always trying to force himself to go further and to shoulder the weight of everything. He built a wall around himself and pushed everyone away from him. He came across as an arrogant, self-centered and egoistic jerk. But beneath it all, he was more vulnerable and lonelier than anyone else.

Sasuke couldn't stop the tears that flowed. It had been so long, since he had last cried. Tears he didn't know he still had, he thought he had cried himself dry after that day. He had promised himself that it will be the last time he cried. But Kakashi was so warm and safe and it overwhelmed him. He was so tired, so tired of everything. Tired of hating the brother that he used to looked up too, tired of trying to forget that he was too weak to do anything and tired of denying that there was nothing and no one left for him even after the revenge.

How many times had he wished that he had died that day? Instead of having to live with the knowledge that he was spared because he was too weak, too weak to even ask for death and spared because he could be a tool, a tool for his brother to see how his ability measured up hatred.

Kakashi could feel the boy shaking as tears fell and his heart ached. Gently, he adjusted the both of them into a more comfortable position. Finally, the boy stopped crying. Cupping the boy's face, Kakashi wiped the tear stains away. "Come, you better go change your clothes. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I'm only going to your kitchen to get us something warm. I'll be here, I promise you." Sasuke nodded. Before he could leave, Sasuke stopped him again, this time to hand him a dry towel. Kakashi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair before heading for the kitchen.

While waiting for the water to boil, Kakashi took a quick check of the kitchen and was he relieved to see that there was actual food. At least Sasuke wasn't only eating cup ramen like Naruto. He was surprised that Naruto's dream wasn't to open the best ramen place in the village when he had asked them what their dreams were the time they first met. But still, the food in the house was barely the basic necessities and Kakashi knew how troublesome it was to cook when you live alone.

By the time Kakashi took the drinks out, Sasuke was already changed and he was sitting by the table. "Thank you... will... you be staying for the night?" Sasuke asked him as he handed him his drink. He didn't want to be alone, even if it meant admitting for once that he was weak.

"No." Sasuke felt crestfallen at Kakashi's answer. Was he hoping that Kakashi would stay?

"That's because you are coming with me."

"Huh?"

"You'll be staying with me from now on."

"I'll be... What?!?"

Kakashi wondered if the boy was falling ill. "You hardly take care of yourself. But, at least you slightly better than Naruto." Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke looked insulted that he was being compared to Naruto. "So that's settled, go pack your stuff."

That night, the neither of them have to be alone.

Oct 2004

Thank you for reading and do drop me a review! )


	2. Endless Rain: Chapter II

**Endless Rain**

**_By: Rixiel_**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong ******

**to**** the great Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. **

**Endless Rain and Say Anything are awesome songs by X Japan. Translation is from http:www.x-japan.de/ Credits go to the translator.**

**Endless Rain: Chapter II**

****

****

_"When the rain stops, tears clean the scars of memories away."_

_X Japan – Say Anything_

****

Blood, it was everywhere. Even on him. His hands, his clothes, his face and hair, it was all covered with blood. He was nauseous from the metallic smell of blood.

Everyone was gone, expect him. They were just lumps of cold, unmoving flesh.

No. No. No. He repeated to himself as he blindly ran. No. No. No. He could feel tears streaming down his face. He wondered if it was red.

He didn't even know why he ran, after all, there was nothing left for him.

He was tired. Every part of his body ached and his feet were raw from running. He couldn't even see where he was going beneath all his tears.

Maybe he should just stop. He had nothing. Nothing but memories of bodies bathed in blood, of screams of agony, and the smell of blood.

No. No. No. He repeated to himself, forcing the thoughts away to concentrate on running. No. No. No...

Kakashi awoke with a start. Where am I? How did I get here? Why is it dark? What is that sound? Willing himself to calm down he figured he was lying on his back on something soft and it was raining outside. There was something familiar about the place. But before he could figure where he was, something beside him shifted and in one fluid motion, he grabbed the figure and pinned it down with the weight of his own body.

There was a gasp of surprise and then a quiet voice. "Kakashi-senei?"

That voice sounded familiar. "Sasuke?" Oh, so he was home. It had been a dream... _That dream._ It had been ages since he had that dream. He remembered living that nightmare almost every night in the past. The dream always felt so real, that he could even smell the blood. _Why did it come back now?_

Sasuke nodded and his head bumped into Kakashi's chin. Sasuke felt himself blushing and hoped it was too dark for Kakashi sensei to notice. Why was he even blushing in the first place? Sasuke was awoken from his sleep by the rain falling on his face. He was closing the windows and he was about to close the window beside Kakashi's bed when Kakashi suddenly sat up and before he knew it, he found himself pinned beneath his body. Kakashi's body was radiating heat and Sasuke felt his skin tingled at his warmth. But it was far too warm, his body was burning.

"Kakashi sensei..."

The voice brought Kakashi back from his reverie and he looked down at his student. Although it was dark, the faint light outside was bright enough to bring out pale cheeks stained with a pink blush. "Ah, sorry." Kakashi apologised as he shifted his weight to release Sasuke.

"It's alright." Sasuke replied as he sat up. Raising a hand, he hesitantly reached for Kakashi's forehead. Seeing that Kakashi did not move away, he slowly pushed the protector gear up and placed his palm on the exposed skin. "Sensei, you're having a fever."

"Saa." Kakashi smiled sheepishly. He didn't know why, but his breath had caught when Sasuke reached for him. It must be the fever, he told himself. That's why he was feeling so strange.

"I think you better lie down sensei." Sasuke's voice floated up to him and Kakashi took that advice. His head was spinning and that dream...

Kakashi was distracted from his thoughts when he felt gentle movements of a cold towel on his face. Kakashi could feel his body burning and the gentle coldness felt good.

"Kakashi sensei... can I..." There was a slight quiver in Sasuke voice's as his fingers hovered above the mask. Kakashi nodded. He had been lethargic the whole day and when they reached home, he headed straight for the bed. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes much less removed his mask.

He felt Sasuke slowly removing his mask and Kakashi was slightly amused at the way Sasuke was removing it. It was almost like worship and it was done so carefully that it made Kakashi feel sacred.

Sasuke was trembling as he removed the mask. He was curious to see what was beneath it. He remembered the team's failed attempts to catch their sensei unmasked. They gave up after discovering that it was impossible and it was too exhausting a task.

Kakashi felt Sasuke's stare on him when the mask was down and when he locked eyes with his student. There was awe in Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke's fingers were touching his face so softy and experimentally, it was like the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he chuckled at Sasuke's expresson. Sasuke could only shake his head as he resumed wiping his Kakashi's face. Kakashi reached out and tipped Sasuke's chin up to face him and smiled at him questioning.

Sasuke hesitated before he spoke, "Gomen. It's just that... I have never seen you before..." Sasuke felt like kicking himself. _What kind of retarded answer was that?_

Kakashi laughed as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. He was adorable when he was embarrassed and Kakashi wondered if he was one of the few that could see him like that.

"Sensei...." Sasuke's voice was almost pleading and Kakashi had to refrained himself from teasing the boy further.

"Sorry. " Kakashi said with a smile. Letting out a yawn. he closed his eyes and he allowed the gentle touch of the towel lure him into a sleep.

Kakashi awoke the next morning to find Sasuke asleep by his bed. Kakashi smiled at the sight before him. Sasuke looked so innocent, his long eye lashes casting shadows on his cheeks and even in his sleep, he had the aristocratic aura about him. The sun shone down upon them, it had finally stopped raining. Sasuke muttered something as he tried to shield his face from the bright rays. Kakashi smoothed back a laugh, he didn't want to disturb the boy's rest. Gently, hepicked the boy up and placed him on the bed.

It wasn't long before the boy stirred and Kakashi watched from behind his book as Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eye sleepily. He stared blankly for awhile before stretching. Kakashi was trying his best to muffle his laughter, the boy was like a cat. "Good morning." He greeted his student.

"Morning." Sasuke muttered and he when he noticed where he was, he nearly fell off the bed. Sasuke frowned, "Why are you awake? You should be resting."

"Don't worry, I am fine. It's only a slight fever." Kakashi assured, but Sasuke was still staring at him. "What is it?"

"You don't have taroko lips or huge protruding teeth." Sasuke blurted out.

Kakashi couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and took a seat by Sasuke. "You were expecting that?!"

"No! No! It's just that... you keep wearing that mask... and Naruto said that you might have taroko lips or huge protruding teeth." Kakashi's laughter continued, those kids sure had an active imagination. Especially Naruto.

"... But you're ...perfect." Those words spoken so softly, caught Kakashi by surprise and his laughter faded. _What am I saying?!_ Sasuke was bewildered. _What was wrong with me these days?!_

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself." Not too bad was an understatement. The boy was gorgeous, with soft dark hair framing a porcelain face, sharp wide eyes yielding innocence and lips like cherry blossoms. Kakashi wondered what it was like to kiss them, would they be soft and sweet as the flower petals? Everything in him urged him to find out. They were so close, just a breath away....

And the phone rang.

They broke apart, startled and Kakashi answered the phone.

The person on the other line was saying something about a mission or something, but Kakashi wasn't listening. _Oh gods. What was that?_ When he took the boy under his care in the beginning, he did it because he felt that were the same. He was also fond of the boy and he had great potential. But what was this now? If it had happened in Come Come Paradise, it would have been part of a love story. Love? But how do you love when you've sealed that part of you up for so long?

Maybe Sasuke was right, he should go lie down some more.

October 2004

Thank you for reading and do drop me a review! )


	3. Endless Rain: Chapter III

**Endless Rain**

**_By: Rixiel_**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong ******

**to**** the great Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. **

**Endless Rain and Say Anything are awesome songs by X Japan. Translation is from http:www.x-japan.de/ Credits go to the translator.**

****

****

****

**Endless Rain: Chapter III**

****

****

It was early afternoon and Sasuke headed for their usual meeting place. When Sasuke awoke in the morning, he found a note from Kakashi saying that training was canceled and Sasuke was to meet him outside the outside the sweets shop to accompany him to get some stuff.

As usual Kakashi was late and every time, Sasuke would be in the shop picking out sweets while waiting for Kakashi. By the time he arrived armed with another strange excuse, the packet of sweets would be a quarter gone.

It was summer, and the streets were bustling with the atmosphere sun and fun. Everywhere you go, you could find cold drinks, cut watermelon, tidbits, paper fans and it was bright and colourful everywhere.

Summer... it had no difference to him whatever season it was. It was all just the trails of time passing by.

"Yo! It was hot today and the heat confused me!" Out of no where, Kakashi's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts.

"Kakashi sensei." Sasuke was used to Kakashi's magical appearance, but he was amazed at how Kakashi manage to never appear twice at the same spot.

They began their walk down the street. Sasuke noted that rarely did Kakashi enter the shop to buy sweets, even if he did, it was because he was asked to do so. Even when drinking coffee, Kakashi barely added any sugar.

Sasuke followed Kakashi as he placed orders at various stalls. There was the stall that sold fireworks, the stall beside it that sold masks and the stall that sold tidbits.

Kakashi's next stop was a pet shop. Sasuke was puzzled, but he followed Kakashi in. It was the place where Kakashi and most of jounins kept their ninja pets. Every time they were here, Sasuke felt like he was visiting the zoo. There were so many different animals, from birds to even fishes, even including insects. They made their way to the dogs' area and happy barking greeted them. Sasuke had been here a few times with Kakashi and the team to walk some of the dogs.

"Ahhh, Kakashi! Just the man I wanted to see! Oh! Sasuke you're here too! Could you help me feed the dogs while I talk to your sensei?" The shopkeeper greeted them as he appeared from the back of his shop with dog food. Sasuke nodded and the shopkeeper handed him the food. "Thank you! Now Kakashi, come here for a moment..."

Sasuke fed the dogs without much of a problem, the dogs were friendly with him and they had been well trained. Noticing that there was a new dog, in a corner by itself, Sasuke was careful not to provoke it as he approached it. It growled when Sasuke got nearer. Crouching down, Sasuke approached it slowly, trying to appear as harmless as possible. He held out his hand slowly for the dog to sniff. Once the dog approved it allowed Sasuke to get closer. Sasuke scratched the dog behind its ears as he fed it. The dog unlike the rest, was purely white.

"Soka, I see you've become friends with Kiseki! Sasuke, you are indeed charming. Kiseki doesn't like strangers very much, in fact he hardly even mix with the rest of the dogs." The shopkeeper winked as he came back with Kakashi, "Thank you for feeding them."

"Kiseki was brought to us by one of the villagers. From what the villager said, Kiseki was found almost half dead with alarming injuries, it was by chance that he was spotted. There were a few other dogs of the same breed as him, but it was too late for them. Kiseki's survival was a miracle."

Sasuke petted the dog on its head before standing up. Did the dog wished that it was dead too? Was it why he was there in a corner all alone? Miracle that it survived... the miracle seemed like a curse in disguise.

"So which you think is best?" Kakashi's sudden question startled Sasuke and he would have crashed his face into one of the fish tanks if not for Kakashi's arm that steadied him.

"... I don't know." Sasuke replied honestly. He didn't know anything about dogs.

"It's ok, I'm only asking for an opinion. Just choose the one you like." Kakashi smiled from behind his Come Come Paradise.

Kakashi sensei wasn't thinking about buying a dog right? He had so many already! Besides, he wasn't even looking. Sasuke pointed at Kiseki and the dog wagged its tail at him.

"Sou. Let's go then." Kakashi smiled at the shop keeper before walking out.

What was that for? Sasuke wondered, but he didn't think too much about it as he followed Kakashi out of the shop. Kakashi always had his reasons.

They had walked for some distance when Kakashi asked, "Ne, Sasuke, get me a drink won't you? Get youself one too. Thank you! I'll meet you outside this shop." With that, Kakashi tossed some coins at Sasuke and entered the shop.

The queue at the drinks stall was long, after all the weather was hot and a cold drink was welcoming. By the time Sasuke got back to the shop, Kakashi was already waiting for him with a paper bag in his hand.

Sasuke handed Kakashi's his drink and they made their way home. The purple sky reminded him that it was already evening. Time always seem to pass quickly when he was with Kakashi, whatever they were doing and especially during training. He often felt that training sessions were too short, even though his body would ache after each session. They started in the day and before he knew it, it was evening and Kakashi was telling him that it was enough for the day.

They had dinner and was about to turn in when Kakashi suddenly asked, "Sasuke, you know about the summer festival tomorrow night?"

Sasuke nodded. He wasn't intending to go.

"Ok, that's good. I'll meet you here at five after I come back from the Hokage's place and we'll go together."

Sasuke was about to say that he wasn't intending to go but Kakashi cut him off, "And don't say you're not going. The whole team is going, even Iruka is coming with Natuto."

Sasuke frowned and he heard Kakashi chuckle, "You don't want to hear Naruto saying that you're afraid of playing against him in the festival games do you?"

Sasuke scowled but gave in anyway. It wouldn't be that bad would it? After all, Kakashi sensei was going too.

Sasuke awoke the next morning to find Kakashi gone again and a paper bag with his name on it on the table. The bag looked awfully familiar and Sasuke recognised it as the bag he was carrying yesterday when he came back with the drinks.

Sasuke opened the bag, only to find another package in paper bag. He was reminded of the time Kakashi pulled off his mask in front of the team at their request, only to reveal another mask. Sasuke seriously wondered if there was going to be another package inside the package.

Unwrapping the package, Sasuke found a scroll. He stared at the scroll and wondered what it was for. It looked like any ordinary scroll and there were no words on it. It couldn't be a trap since Kakashi bought it and it wasn't April's Fool today... Curiosity took over, and Sasuke opened the scroll. He threw it on the floor surprise when it began to smoke. _What on earth?!_ Getting into a defensive stance, he prepared himself for what to come next. Through the smoke, there was a bark and then, something flurry suddenly made a leap for him. Stunned, Sasuke caught it in his arms. It was that white dog back at the pet shop. Kiseki was wearing a small cloak, with the Uchiha symbol on it. Noticing that there was a note attached to one leg of the dog, Sasuke removed it and opened it cautiously, "Happy Birthday Sasuke."

Sasuke was stunned. _Kakashi__ did this??_ _How did Kakashi know it was his birthday today?_ Sasuke never told anyone about it. Even he himself had almost forgotten about it... there was no reason left to remember these dates anymore. There was no one to celebrate with. And Kakashi went all the way to get this for him? Sasuke felt a strange flutter in his stomach and he petted the dog absently.

It was 5pm Kakashi was outside his house, afraid to go in. _What on earth are you doing? There's nothing to be afraid of._ He laughed at himself. _This is YOUR house. And there's only Sasuke inside. Yeah. Sasuke, waiting for you to go to the festival._ Kakashi wondered it would be stupid if he ran away now. _What are you afraid of? _He didn't even know the answer to that question. Maybe he was afraid that that Sasuke hated dogs, afraid that Sasuke would think that he was some sick pedophile, afraid that Sasuke wouldn't even be there. "This is stupid", Kakashi muttered to himself. He was being stupid. They were just going to a festival together. _It's only a festival. Just as simple as that._ He told himself as he took a deep breath and as he opened the door, a small voice in his head told him, _Yah right, just as simple as that huh?_

But it was too late, he had already stepped into the house and there was Sasuke, walking out from the bathroom, with his hair falling into his face without the protector gear to hold it back. The boy looked beautiful. _Oh gods, what are you thinking?!_ Kakashi reprimanded himself.

Noticing that Kakashi was in the house, a huge blush rose to Sasuke's cheeks as he stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do or say. _Why are you freezing up?_ _Its__ only Kakashi, Kakashi who sneakly planned to get you a gift and who remembered your birthday when even you yourself forgotten. Stop acting like a fool and say something, anything!_ Sasuke desperately commanded his brain. "I...Kakashi sensei... .... Thank you..." _Nicely done Sasuke, that was patheic_, Sasuke jeered at his reaction.

"Saa... you're welcome." Kakashi rubbed his hair awkwardly. "Let's go shall we?"

Sasuke nodded and he grabbed the protector gear from the table before joining Kakashi at the door.

The festival had begun when they arrived and it was crowded. Almost everyone in the village was here. Familiar faces came by to say hi, especially the females. As always Sasuke shrugged them off coolly. They met Iruka, Naruto and Sakura and like usual, it ended up in a full fledged rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke. This time they took it out on the festival games, and the only losers of their contests were the shopkeepers and the poor goldfishes that Naruto dropped on the floor.

They decided to split ways when Naruto insisted on eating ramen. Kakashi told Iruka to take good care of the boy, because at the rate he was going, he was going to die of a ramen overdose. Iruka laughed and commented that Naruto would go on a rampage if ramen was taken away from him. Sakura left to join Ino in buying accessories.

"Saa, I guess that leaves the two of us. Let's go to the rooftop, the fireworks are starting soon." Sasuke nodded and they hunted for the best spot in the village. They were lost in the comfortable silence between them while waiting for the fireworks to start. Suddenly there was a loud boom that covered the faint noises from the festival. A bright splash of colours lit up the dark sky. The colours exploded into bright glitters that fell softly around them. The splashes of colours continued to paint the sky. Soon the velvet night was a canvas for the fusion of light and colours.

Kakashi turned to find the boy tilting his face upwards and smiling at the display, the boy was glowing. If he said that he didn't want Sasuke, he would just be in denial. He told himself the many reasons why this wasn't right. But those were just excuses. Excuses for him to run away from it all. He had always been running, even until now.

Noticing Kakashi's stare on him, Sasuke turned and found his lips captured in a kiss. It was soft and gentle as their lips brushed against each other. It left him breathless. _I love you_. Kakashi's breaths ghosted arcoss his lips. Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself lost in the depths of a pair of mismatched eyes. _I love you too._

The two of them had always been running away, only this time, they ran into each other.

**End**

October 2004

Thank you so much for reading! ) I'm really sorry if my writing did the coupling injustice. KakaSasu is such an awesome pairing! I don't know much about dogs too, except to scream and run away, so please forgive me if the part on Kiseki sounded ridiculous. Kiseki means miracle. Please do drop me a review too! ) Thank you!! I plan to come up with another KakaSasu fic, yoroshiku onegaishimus! )


End file.
